The present invention relates to a one piece molded mattress having no seams, no stitches and no strings used in the assembly. The one piece molded cover may be provided with a filtered vent to allow air to escape to prevent ballooning when a user lies on the mattress. Sealed seam mattresses have been used for air beds, camping mattresses, water floats and beds where hygienic contamination is a concern. Traditionally, sealed seam mattresses have a resilient inner mattress pad formed of a fibrous material or foam, depending on the environment and building regulations. A cover is formed over the pad by wrapping a sheet of material around the pad and welding or sealing the edges to surround the pad. Prior art mattresses teach attaching the material by stitching, seams or strings to hold the mattress cover around the pad.
The prior art teaches placing a pillow on the mattress inside the cover or attached to a covered mattress. The prior art teaches the pillow may be layered on the mattress pad at one end or may be disposed adjacent the head end. The prior art further teaches disposing the pillow on the top side of the mattress or using a sleeve to connect the pillow to the mattress pad. The pad is then covered with a sheet material that is welded on the seams to seal the pad therein.
Prior art seamed or welded mattresses may be adapted with ventilation to allow air exchange between the inside of the mattress cover and the ambient air. The opening may cause issues in an intensive use environments. In intensive use environments, furniture and fixtures must be tamper resistant to prevent hiding contraband and creating loose pieces of material. The ventilation plug must be secured to prevent its removal and use as a weapon or contraband. Further, the ventilation hole must be covered to prevent insertion of contraband for hiding in the mattress cover.
Further, prior art plastic mattresses do not allow air circulation between the user and the cover. This lack of air circulation makes the use of the prior art mattress hot and uncomfortable for the user to lie on for long periods. Lack of air circulation between the plastic cover and the user's body may also cause sweating or irritation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a one piece molded mattress cover that is molded without seams or stitches and filled with a resilient foam to provide support. The one piece molded mattress cover may have a plurality of air channels formed on the surface and a ventilation plug that is recessed into the body of the mattress and fixed there I a tamper resistant attachment to prevent removal.